Respect
by soso22
Summary: This one-shot is about Patroclus learning an important lesson the hard way .


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one

**Acknowledgements:** Thanks to **Little Leaf of the Redwoods** for all her help ** & **my dear friend,**Spiritblaze** _the one-shot is dedicated to you __ Lol _

**Summary**: This one-shot is about Patroclus learning an important lesson the hard way.

Achilles was having his weekly meeting with his Myrmidons. From his point of view, the meeting was about boring matters. But even though he was annoyed and bored he tried to hide it. After all to be a good leader, one must have open communication with his troops. And Achilles was the best of leaders.

Achilles was lost into his thoughts He was not even listing to what his next-in- command was saying. Suddenly, for some reason, Patroclus decided to join them.

Achilles did not mind his cousin presence and neither did his men, not that they had a say in the matter. To the men, Patroclus was going to become one of them someday, so he might as well join them in their meetings.

Achilles had small smile on his face when he noticed Patroclus immediately looking bored with what have been said. It never seemed to stop amazes him how Patroclus was so much like him. He really looked like a young version of Achilles.

Achilles snapped out of his thoughts when Eudorus asked him,"My lord what should we do about the prisoner?"

Achilles looked at him in silence and then said, "Kill him; I don't see the point of keeping him alive for a life of slavery."

Eudorus nodded in agreement as he didn't seem surprised by Achilles order.

To everyone shock, Patroclus jumped up from where he was sitting and shouted, "You can't do that!"

Achilles froze for a minute then asked, "What are you are talking about Patroclus?"

Patroclus continued to yell, "You can't kill someone just like that."

Achilles replied with very stern tone, "This is not really up for dissection, please be quite and set back down."

The way that Achilles responded to him made Patroclus even angrier then he already was. So instead of listening to Achilles, he said, "This is about a human life! How cruel are you?"

Achilles again froze, completely shocked by the words coming out of his cousin mouth. He did not know what to say or do, he was angry as hell. Yet he didn't want to put his cousin in his place in front of everyone. So he turned to his men and gave them all a sign to leave.

Waiting quietly for the men to leave, Achilles avoided Patroclus's heavy gaze. Only after all the men had left the room, did he acknowledge his cousin.

Achilles turned to Patroclus and _smacked him_ really hard and said, "Don't ever speak to me like that in front of people."

Patroclus anger turned into fear and he stepped back from Achilles.

Achilles kept going, "I tolerate your insolence when just the two of us, but I will not have you disrespect me in front of my men like that." He continued, "You have no idea what this man did? Or why is he a prisoner? You just rumple your mouth about something you know nothing about. This prisoner is very bad man, everyone in Phthia will thank us for getting rid of him."

Achilles words silenced Patroclus completely. Achilles took a deep breath and said, "Just leave."

Patroclus wondered off outside. He was feeling lost, confused and angry. When he replayed what happened in his head, he thought it was probably not right of him to talk to Achilles like that. But he had a good reason for it, plus Achilles shouldn't have hit him.

He did not know where to go, wondering around for a time. Finally, he found a garden that he used to play in when he was little. He sat there lost in his thoughts, so upset with everything that just happened.

After what seemed like hours, he heard someone footsteps behind him. When he turned around, it was Achilles.

As Achilles approached, he said, "Patroclus, I knew I would find you here. Come on, let's go home."

Patroclus didn't respond.

Achilles repeated, "Come on, get up."

Patroclus still was in silence.

Achilles let out a sigh and said, "Listen, you can stay mad at me for as long as you like, but let's just go home for now."

Patroclus finally said, "I don't want to go with you."

"And why is that?"

"You know why."

Achilles was starting to lose his patience, but he did not want to make matters worse. He put his arms around Patroclus, pulling him up and saying, "We can talk about what happened at home, let's just go."

Patroclus, "No!" He pushed Achilles hands away and got up to face him. He shouted, "You hit me."

"So what?"

"You can't do that."

"Really, I can't," Achilles said sarcastically, "You know what I can and I have every right to do so. I am your guardian and I am responsible for you. And if someone _other than you_ would have spoken to me the way you did, I would have his head."

Patroclus didn't respond as he studied the ground at his feet.

Achilles started to feel bad for him; after all, he was just a kid. He said, softening his tone, "You know I wouldn't lay a hand on you for no good reason. Now can we please just go home or do I have to carry you?"

When Patroclus didn't move, Achilles picked him over his shoulder and started walking.

Patroclus yelled, "Put me down!"

Achilles laughed and, after a few steps, he put him on the ground.

Patroclus stood still, Achilles put his arms around him and pushed him forward, and they continued walking in silence.

When they reached home, Achilles put his arm on Patroclus's shoulder and said, "How long are you going stay mad at me?"

Patroclus dropped his head and said, "I am sorry cousin."

Achilles pulled him into a hug and said, "Apology accepted, but the next time make sure you have all the correct facts before you speak"

Pat nodded and smiled at him.

Achilles finally said, "Patroclus you know I love you."

"I love too, cousin."


End file.
